


Rare Gem

by bluesyone



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone
Summary: Barley finds out his little elftaur sister is being bullied at school.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rare Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ask inspired story. This time the question was "what if Barley found out Judy was being bullied in school for being different, as she's an elf centaur hybrid?" And my God is this one of those "I didn't know I wanted this until I heard of it" kind of deals.

Barley slammed the front door shut behind him, dropped his lunchbox wherever, gave a big yawn and a stretch. This latest job is even more unbearable than the last one he had. But, he gotta keep it up. He has to save up to move out, or at least so he doesn’t get fired again.

He grabbed a change of clothes, went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. He was on his way downstairs, ready to crash on his bed until he was ready to move again, when he thought he heard something coming from Judy’s room. Curiously, he peeked inside to see Judy sitting on her bed. The little elftaur would usually be playing with her toys or making a mess of her coloring and activity books, but instead she was just quiet.

Barley knocked on the door before announcing, “May I come in, fair Judith?” Judy nodded. Barley came rushing in and body flopped onto the bed. With how loud it rattled you think Barley broke it. Judy bounced up and down a few times, but returned back to being still, the frown remaining on her face and her elf ears turned down. Barley’s face fell into concern. “You okay?”

Judy nodded again, but was a terrible liar when it came to lying to Barley. “Do you think I’m weird?”

Barley shrugged it off. “Psh! Everyone’s weird if you think about it. We’ve got trolls, mermaids, gnomes…” Judy began to cry, Barley realized that was the wrong thing to say. “Hey, don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

“There’s these kids at school,” she began.

“I thought you had lots of friends,” Barley commented.

“Not the elves and centaurs in my class,” Judy continued, her tears falling down her pudgy blue cheeks. “There’s these three elves in my class, they wouldn’t talk to me since day one. I overheard them on the playground calling me weird. They made fun of my ears and called me "four legs.”“ She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "And these centaurs, there two boys. They would openly tease me every other day on the playground. They call me ugly!”

Barley was shocked. Judy has been going to elementary school for months, and she said she enjoyed it. How long has this been going on? She said the elves ignore her, but say bad things behind her back. But the centaurs, they could have ganged up on her since day one! “Have you told the teacher?”

Judy shook her head. “The only time they did anything was when one of the centaurs pulled on my tail.”

Barley’s fist clenched tightly behind his back. But then he calmed down quickly when he remembered that they’re just kids. Still, something needs to be done about this. Barley sat up and looked Judy straight in the eye. “Judy, don’t listen to them. They don’t understand you because they’ve never seen someone like you before. But your rarity doesn’t make you different. Your rarity makes you beautiful. You are one of a kind, no one can take that away from you. Do not make anyone hurt you just because they refuse to know you. Just because you’re the only elftaur in the world, that doesn’t mean that you’re the only nicest, pretty, strongest soul in this world. There are others like you, they are your real friends, Judy.”

Judy sniffled, her cheeks a little dry, a smile quivering onto her face. “Thanks, Barley.”

“Now, have you told your teacher about this?” Barley asked.

“No,” Judy replied.

“Then tell her after class, when the elves and centaurs aren’t looking,” Barley said. “If they keep bothering you, you tell me, or mom and dad. We’ll help you get through this.” Barley leaned in and gave Judy a comforting hug, Just squeezing back with all her might. Barley began to overact in pain saying, “Oof, you are strong! Think you can pin Sir Barley of Awesomeshire?”

Judy giggled, then said, “I don’t feel like wrestling right now.”

Wanting to cheer her up, Barley thought a moment as he scanned the room. He caught sight of Judy’s butterfly net sticking out of her closet. “Wanna go to the park and catch bugs?”

Judy finally smiled brightly. “Yes.”

Barley mussed up Judy’s brown hair. “Then onward, Princess Judy!” Barley quickly grabbed two butterfly nets and a few empty jars before running out the bedroom to catch up with Judy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt Judy being bullied specifically by the elves and centaurs in her class would make it even more sad.


End file.
